Many medical procedures employ medical grade cement in connection with the restoration and strengthening of bone structures. During such procedures, cement is typically dispensed to a bone to fill in voids or spaces in the bone or between medical devices or implants attached to or embedded within the bone. These dispensing devices may include systems as simple as syringes and as complex as electronically controlled valves.
Due to the medical nature of some procedures, the amount and placement of the fluids, such as, cement, in some situations may need to be administered under pressure. For example, some bone cements are highly viscous and require significant pressure to expel the bone cement from a dispensing system, such as, for example, a syringe. Despite the simplicity or complexity of the dispensing system, control over when, where, how much and at what pressure cement is dispensed is of concern. Currently, there is a need for a high pressure delivery system for cement that is easy to manufacture, easy to use, produces acceptable pressurized delivery of cement and would permit for fewer steps or less complicated steps in a high pressure dispensing process. This disclosure describes improvements over these prior art technologies in providing improved systems for dispensing bone cement.